A Mystery Girl
by xxxCattxxx
Summary: When Kat comes into Will's life, he is changed forever! But there is something about her that she does not want to talk about! And to make it worse there is a New Sheriff and he is BAD! better than it sounds!


Kat's POV

She ran. She didn't know how long she had been running for or where she was going she just knew that she had to run. Behind her came the shouts of men and the clattering of hooves. They had been chasing her for two days now, across moors and open fields. She was starving and weak, her legs threatening to buckle at any moment. Her chest was aching and her head spinning from lack of oxygen. She wanted to rest but she knew that she would pay with her life if she even faltered a little. Her feet were bare and terribly sore, cuts appearing on the once pink and clean skin.

Ahead loomed a forest. Sherwood forest. Hope hit her. She had heard stories of Sherwood forest. Rumours stated that it was haunted. Men would not go into it unless they really needed to. She hoped that maybe her pursuers would think the same. She had to try.

She started sprinting, the forest drawing ever nearer. She carried on sprinting for what seemed like hours for her. Then she finally broke into the cover of the trees. She heard the horses neigh as the riders pulled to a halt at the edge. She didn't care though. She kept running. Minutes passed and she kept on running. She didn't know if the men were still chasing her but she still ran just in case. She got to a river with a waterfall feeding into it. It didn't stop her. She just kept running through it and onto the other side. Still she ran. But she slowed her pace ever so slightly.

In her path she saw someone, a man. He was bent over something unaware of her coming. He must of heard her because a few seconds later he turned and saw her. He stood up his face puzzled. She kept running. It was only when she was a few feet away from him when she finally stopped. She suddenly felt dizzy. The world seemed to spin around her. She opened her mouth.

"Help me..." she said breathlessly then everything went black.

* * *

Will's POV

He heard the words and saw her drop to the floor. He ran over to the poor girl and checked her neck for a pulse. It was there but it was weak. He looked at her helplessly. She looked like a peasant. She was wearing rags instead of clothes and she had no shoes on. He noticed that her feet were cut and bruised badly. She needed help. He bent down and scooped up the unconscious girl in his arms and carried her back to camp where Fanny tended to her wounds straight away.

He waited outside Fanny's hut, anxiously waiting to know whether the girl was going to live or not. He had been waiting about an hour when the door finally opened and Fanny walked out. Will stood up.

"She will live." said Fanny shortly. Relief swept through Will. "But she is in very bad condition."

"Oh..."

"Do you know her name or what happened to her?" asked Fanny.

"No, I was checking out the snares for the rabbits. I heard her running and turned. She was running towards me. She stopped and said 'help me' and then collapsed. That's when I brought her here!" he replied, reciting what had happened.

"Well, if you say so. She doesn't seem to have eaten in days, she's so thin, well I've cleaned her up anyhow and left a glass of water by her bed. She's sleeping at the moment though."

"May I go and see her please?" asked Will.

"Yes...but don't wake her!" Fanny replied.

Will wondered into the little hut. The girl was lying on the bed, wrapped up in a bundle a blankets. Her chest rose and fell gently as she let out each breath. He went over and sat in the chair that was next to the bed. He sat there and watched her as she slept. She had long red hair and her features were beautifully engraved on her little head. She had narrow shoulders and narrow hips that shaped her body perfectly. She looked about nineteen.

She was beautiful in every way possible.

* * *

Kat's POV

She woke to sunlight streaming in through a door. She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a little hut. There were shelves with bottles on them that were filled with strange liquids. Then she noticed a man that was sat by her bed. It was the same man that she had seen before she had passed out. He was smiling warmly at her. He had blondish hair that was quite long for a man. She had to admit that he was quite good looking.

"What's going on? Where am I? How long have I been asleep?" she stammered looking around wearily. The man moved forward a little so they could see each other better.

"It's okay... your safe. This is the camp. You have been asleep for most of the day." replied Will.

"What...?" she started trying to get up. Will moved to her side and stopped her from sitting.

"You need to rest...you are very badly injured and very weak." he said firmly. She laid back down. "I'm Will. Will Scarlet!"

"Kathryn. I prefer 'Kat' though..." Kat replied just realizing the pain that pulsated through her from her injuries. Will must have seen the pain in her eyes because he reached over and handed her the drink that was by her bed.

"Thank you." she said taking the glass, and gulping the water down eagerly.

"You hungry?" asked Will.

"A little." she murmured between gulps. In fact she was starving. Will went off and returned a few minutes later with some soup and a piece of bread. She took it from him and munched her way through it not even taking long enough to saver the taste.

"So what were you doing? When I found you?" asked Will casually. She stopped, remembering the last few days. They had been hell. It hurt her to think of it. "If you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to." he said quickly looking concerned at her.

"No... you need to know anyway so I might as well tell you. It must have been a few days ago my family needed food so I went to the castle and stole some food." she started

"What castle?" asked Will.

"The Sheriff's castle of course." she replied shocked that he did not know what she was talking about.

"The Sheriff? But he's dead!" stated Will remembering how Robin had killed him to save Marian.

"There's a new one. He's worse that the last one. Must worse." she replied tensely.

"Worse? How can anyone be worse than the old Sheriff?" exclaimed Will.

"He burns people alive, and others he chops off their arms and legs!" she replied anguish hinting in her voice.

"Oh..." his voice trailed off, realization hitting him.

"Anyway, I was caught stealing the food and I ran. And kept running until I ended up here. That's my story." she continued sadly. She looked down, not wanting Will to see her crying. Will lifted her head and looked into her eyes. With a sigh he wiped away the tears with his thumb and smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you so much Will. I owe you one!" she sniffled.

"No you don't. It was the least I could do." he said meaningfully.

"Thank you anyway..." just then the door opened and Fanny walked in.

"I think you should let her rest a while, she'll need her strength." she said.

"All right." he said with a huff. "I'll see you later then." he turned and walked out of the room. Kat stared after him for a while then looked away.

"I see you met our Will Scarlet." she said looking curiously at Kat.

"Yeah... I owe him one." she replied half dazed.

"He's never acted like that around a girl before." she paused as if to consider something. "He likes you." with that she turned and left before Kat could argue. Kat rested her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes.

* * *

Will's POV

Will walked out of the hut and went across to see Robin. Now that Robin knew about them being brothers, they didn't argue as much. He was very protective over Will which sometimes annoyed him, but really he was glad to have someone that cared for him especially his own flesh and blood. He walked into Robin's hut. Even though Robin was their leader, his hut was no different to any other. Robin didn't believe in showing off his richness or his status. He wanted to be simple like the rest of them. Although, most of the time he did not live there, he lived in a castle with his wife Marian. That had been one thing that Will had hated his brother for, getting the girl. Will had asked Marian to dance once but Robin had gotten in the way, again.

Robin was sat in a chair looking over a map of Sherwood forest. Robin always did that. He liked to see how much of the forest he owned now that the old Sheriff was gone. When Will walked in, he looked up and smiled.

"Well I never, Will Scarlet! What brings you here on this lovely afternoon brother?" his brother asked sarcastically. Eyeing him up and down suspiciously.

"Well...um!" he started not quite knowing what to say.

"Your here because of the girl...aren't you?" he said for him.

"Well, yes. Sort of. But not for what you think. I am here because of something she said... there's a new Sheriff." he replied solemnly.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Robin, getting to his feet.

"Yeh, I know. She said that she stole from his castle and that's why she is here. She has no where else to go. She says that he is worse than the other one." he replied.

"Oh. I will need to sort out what we are going to do! Unless there is anything else..." said Robin. Motioning to be left alone.

"Of course." Will turned and left. While making his way to his hut, he saw Fanny coming out of her hut. He went over to her.

"Fanny... how is she?" he asked curiously.

"She's fine. And sleeping so don't go to her now. Later maybe." she said annoyance hinting in her voice. Will grunted and walked off moodily back to his hut.

* * *

Kat's POV

_She was standing in a little house in the castle village. She was in a nicely decorated room. There were two seats both surrounding a table. Along one side a fire burned vigorously, and above the fire was a pot in which something was cooking. In one corner there was a big bed big enough to sleep two people, next to them were two little beds. By one of the small beds was a vase full of flowers. All the beds were all tidy and neat. Everything about the house was done to perfection._

_Kat saw movement in the shadows._

"_Who's there?" she called into the darkness._

"_There is no need to be frightened my child." came the reply. The voice was soothing and gentle and a voice that Kat new very well._

"_Mother?" she asked puzzled. Her mother was not meant to be back until after her work had finished and that was another hour away at least. _

"_Yes sweetie." her mother replied stepping into the light. She looked very much like Kat. She had the same fiery, red hair and green eyes._

"_What are you doing here?" asked Kat._

"_Nothing I just wanted to see you." she replied sounding hurt. Kat ran over to her mother and gave her a massive hug._

"_I love you." she whispered in her mother's ear._

"_I know." her mother replied. Suddenly there came shouts from outside. Kat and her mother both broke away from each other. The shouts came louder and closer. "Oh no. they found us." gasped her mother._

"_Who found-" started Kat, but she was cut off by her mother._

"_It doesn't matter. You need to get out of here. It's not safe for you here." she said quickly, leading Kat towards the door. When they got her mother grabbed her arm and swung her around._

"_Look at me!" he mother said firmly. "You need to go. You need to run and never look back. Never stop until you are somewhere safe. Do you understand me?" she continued glancing around every couple of seconds._

"_But moth-" Kat protested._

"_No, don't argue! Just go! Do you understand." her mother interrupted. _

"_Yes bu-" she started. Her mother opened the door and shoved her out before she could finish. Kat turned back to see her mother standing in the door way looking around the corner of the house. Some soldiers were coming. _

"_Go!" she called pointing ahead of Kat._

"_I love you." she shouted. Her mother nodded and then Kat turned and fled. She only got little way before she heard a loud bang, and the earth shook. She turned to see what had caused the noise. When saw it horror struck her. Her house was in flames. She thought of her mother, she must have got out. She had to. But then a high pitched scream sounded. Her mothers. No thought Kat. Then she noticed shapes moving towards her. The soldiers. They had seen her. She started running again. Her eyes stung from the tears that rolled down her face, almost blinding her. She started screaming her for her mother while she was running. She wanted her so badly. _

"_Mother...mother...MOTHER..."_

She bolted upright in bed and looked around. Will was next to her holding her hand. She looked at him puzzled. Why would he be in here at this time of night.

"You were screaming." he said answering her question before she had even asked it.

"Oh." she said slightly embarrassed. She remembered her dream. It was what really happened that day. She hated lying to these people but what happened was her business and her business alone. Will looked into her eyes and she returned his gaze, maybe a moment to long.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" he asked softly.

"No!" she said shortly.

"Oh okay then..." he replied hurt hinting in his voice. He stood up and headed for the door. "I'll just go then!" he turned and stormed out. Kat stared after him already regretting what she had done. She put her head down and fell back to sleep...

Will's POV

* * *

He stormed out of her hut. He didn't understand why she was being like this. He had only asked her something. He was only trying to be nice. Maybe his feelings for her were wrong. Maybe he didn't love her. Maybe...

He went back to his own hut and sulked. Bull came along and asked him if he wanted to go hunting together, but Will turned it down. Bull went away muttering some oath underneath his breath. Will and bull had been good friends for some time now. When he first joined the band of outlaws, Bull had been his only friend. Nobody really liked him. Not after the way that he had treated Robin. But they didn't understand how he felt towards Robin. He could have had a nice home but Robin stopped him and then Robin came into their little group claiming that he was going to lead then. Daft bugger. Like Will was just going to agree to that... Yeh right. But the more hatred he showed towards Robin the further he broke away from the rest of them. He hated it. But now it was out in the open and he didn't feel so alone any more. And then Kat came along. The one person that he thought that he could be friends with and she pushed him away as if he was poison. People had probably all ready told her about his ways. How horrid he was towards others. But nobody had ever given him a chance that's why he was like that.

* * *

Kat's POV

It was about a week later and Kat could finally move around the camp. She spent most of her time with Fanny. But today she wanted to speak to Will and apologize for what had happened. Today was also the day that they would decide whether she should stay here or not. She wanted to stay but if they said no then she would move on.

Everyone was gathering near the centre of the camp. She went over to join them. Robin was stood on a tree log addressing everyone. He was saying something about the new Sheriff. She knew that the Sheriff would ruin their lives once more and she wanted to help them stop him, if they would let her. When Robin saw her he beckoned her forward. She eased herself through the crowd until she reached the base of the log. She looked up at Robin and he signaled with a move of his head for her to look at the crowd. She didn't want to bur she did. Every eye was on her, some were curiously others didn't look so friendly but there were a few that looked welcoming. Fanny was there smiling at her. And so was Wulf, Fanny's son. John was also there with a broad smile on his face. These were the people that she would never forget. But there was one face missing. She looked around for Will. She found him standing on his own, there was no emotion showing on his face. When he saw her looking at him, he looked away quickly. Her heart sank. He hated her now. She shouldn't have said those things to him. Her attention snapped back to Robin when he said her name.

"Kat, as you can see is only a girl and needs protection, a loving home and people to care for her." he said to the group of people. She smiled to herself. She needed none of those things because once long ago she all ready had them. Images of her home and her mother flashed through her mind and she saddened a little. "We can give her that if you would accept her..." he trailed off. People started murmuring to each other and giving her sideways glances. She felt nervous. Suddenly a voice called out!

"Why should we let her stay here? She may be a spy for this new Sheriff. She may work for someone else and just be making all this stuff up about a new Sheriff just to get close to us...! why should we do anything for her!" she recognized the man to be Bull. One of Will's friends. The people started talking more. She looked over at Will again but he again said or did nothing just looking into the crowd. Then Robin shouted again.

"That may be! But look at her she is defenseless and only a girl. Help her. Please?" he said deeply. Even she felt moved by his performance. She looked up at him and shot hi a grateful glance. He nodded his head slightly to show that he understood.

"Fine! Do what you will but I will have nothing to do with her!" replied Bull, and he stormed off into the woods.

"Then so be it! Kat stays!" stated Robin at last then he jumped down and walked over to her. "I hope you enjoy your time her! Just ignore Bull." she said cheerily and winked at her before walking to go and join in with the crowd.

As Kat walked away many people came up to her and congratulated her. For once she felt...at home. Then she saw Will. He was stalking off to his hut. She had to talk to him. She started running after him.

"Will!" she called. He seemed to falter and then he started running too. She quickened her pace. "Will! Please I want to talk to you!"

When he got to his hut he wheeled on her.

"So now you want to talk to me!" he growled, glaring at her.

"Look Will, I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you earl-" she was cut short by him snorting.

"You want to apologize! I treated you with respect. Cared for you and all you did was blow me off, treat me like everyone else does. Well I'm sick of it!" he interrupted.

"Will, I'm so So-" she started tears coming to her eyes.

"Save it! I don't want to hear it!" he snapped and walked into his hut, slamming the door in her face. She was left dumbfounded and shocked with her tears soaking her once pretty face. She stood there for a moment longer and then turned and ran into the woods.

She ran for ages before she got to the edge of a river. She felt safe here, so she dropped to her knees and cried. A few minutes later she heard the sound of leaves crunching behind her, but before she could turn to see what was making the sound, a knife was put to her throat...

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed that! The next chapters will be better, but I will only write them if I get good reviews for this chapter... :) xx**_

_**Please review xx**_


End file.
